


Life is a Gift

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bad Dirty Talk, Based on a Tumblr Post, Daddy Kink, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Pictures, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, M/M, Multi, Pictures, Polyamory, Polygamy, Sexy Times, Smut, Teasing, Underfell Mettaton, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Red is forced to take a mission on behalf of the king.  However, while he is away Artemis and Nikki decide it is time to tease him





	Life is a Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis20025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis20025/gifts).



Artemis sat at the table, drumming his long fingers on the table and staring out the window. Already it was dark outside, the so-called star lights twinkling. Red would have loved tonight. There was a clear sky, he could watch the stars while listening to the next door neighbours try to kill each other for the hundredth time…

  
“Stop moping. You know that he’ll be home soon.” A plate flattered in front of him, startling him. Nikki sat down beside him, the eye lights on her mask watching him with something like concern in his eyes.

  
It seemed like only yesterday that they had agreed to this odd arrangement with Red. When they had first discovered that Red cheating on them with the other, they had tried to hatch a revenge plot against him. Make him pay for his crimes. But they hadn’t followed through with it and, as a result, their relationship had grown. Red still proudly wore the collar they gave him, the tags happily jangling together as he moved. He was theirs.  
But just as he was theirs, he also belonged to the kingdom of Fell. Asgore occasionally sent him out to do dangerous missions, much to their terror. Although he was strong and capable, he only had a single HP, making him an easy target.

  
This was one of those times where Asgore had sent him off without warning. MTT had been spending a lot of time in the south, causing Asgore to worry. Despite being a talented performer, it was well-known that MTT wanted the throne for himself. If he was out there building an army, it could prove disastrous to the crown.

  
He had already been gone for a couple days, and still had a week to go. Time was passing slowly for Artemis and Nikki.

  
“He said he’d call tonight, right?” Nikki asked, breaking the heavy silence as she spooned more of the gravy into her mouth, chewing slowly.

  
Artemis nodded suddenly. “You’re right.” His eyes brightened slightly at the thought. “Probably won’t be able to talk much but it would be nice to hear from him.”

  
“Just to make sure that he’s ok…” Nikki said, poking at the remains of her food.

  
“So mushy Nikki… totally unlike a demon.” Artemis rolled his eyes and grinned.

  
“Hey! Just cause I’m a demon with feelings, doesn’t mean that I can’t kick your ass!” Nikki challenged, flipping the bird.

  
“Can I direct you how to kick my ass, how hard, and repeatedly~” Artemis asked with a wink, causing Nikki to growl at him.

  
“Make me!” She spat out, her burning cheeks wrecking her vision of toughness.

  
Artemis could only laugh. She was like a small kitten… no wonder Red called her that. It suited her perfectly. “Anyways we should do something when he calls. Make him pay for taking this mission.”

  
Nikki paused at that, very curious and more than a little drawn to the idea. She loved pranks, it was one of many reasons she had agreed to the revenge against Red in the first place. “What did you have in mind?”

  
*

  
The phone interrupted their TV watching later that night, buzzing impatiently. “Shit, it’s Red.” Artemis said, checking out the ID. “Get on my lap, quickly. He’s got video.” Nikki clambered onto his fuzzy thighs, watching the screen as Artemis wrapped an arm around her and answered the call. Her soul was beating wildly.

  
Red looked a little sweaty, more than a little on edge, but otherwise fine. Artemis and Nikki both released a sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was come home…  
“Hey guys,” Red said. “Stars you’re a sight for sore eye sockets. I miss you both so much…” his eyes lingered slightly in where Nikki’s hand grasped at Artemis’ chest, holding herself for stability.

  
“And we miss you. How’s the mission going?” Artemis asked, his hand gently massaging Nikki’s ribs. Red was already showing slight signs of confusion and lust. Little beads of sweat had appeared on his skull and his lights were shifting from in and out of focus…

  
“So far the tin can has sun bathed and tried writing a unique song.” Red said. “Without auto-tune he sounds completely different.”

  
“Different good or different bad?” Nikki asked innocently, shifting herself so she sat more central in his lap.

  
“Different in the way that I won’t be listening to him anymore.” Red said. “Come on now. What did you guys do? I miss the mundane stuff. Have I mentioned how much I miss you two?”

  
Nikki giggles, letting her hand trail down Artemis’ chest. “You have. But I miss you too, daddy~” she said, giggling as Red’s face erupted into crimson.

  
“Hey… what am I? Chopped liver? Artemis pouted, looking at the demon.

  
"We don’t feel so bad, Pizza.” She said, looking up at him. “Just… the bed is so much colder without him, you know what I mean…” she let her voice trail off into that tone that made Red tremble and weak.

  
*

  
Hours later Red was curled up into his sleeping bag, dozing quietly. His nind was wandering, thinking over this and that, but mostly lingering over the thoughts of his mates. He haf got off of the phone with them but yet they still bounced and jumped all through his mind. It was odd how touchy and close they were being during the chat. He hadn’t expected them to wait for him to return, but he wasn’t expecting the change in them either.

  
Were they trying to make him jealous? He knew how they felt about these missions…

  
His home buzzed again, and then once more, fully waking him from his rest. Who was texting him? Didn’t they know what time it was?

  
Grabbing it he flicked it on, noting the two new messages. One from Nikki, and the other from Artemis. Rumbling slightly, he poked the first one open. Artemis’ had arrived last…

  
It was a good thing he was already on the ground, otherwise he would have fallen over. Sockets widening, he stared at the picture, unaware of his small nosebleed.

  
A completely bare Artemis, not even a shirt on, was leaning up against the wall of their kitchen, bedroom eyes on the camera and hands behind his head, proudly posing with his erect member standing tall. His rod had a small red ribbon tied on it, a small bead of pre dripping down the length, staining the fabric.

“A gift, waiting for you when you come back” the caption read.

  
Oh… oh how evil… his mates were indeed clever.  
Red hesitated before saving that picture into his phone. He really needed to keep that photo… for later purposes.

  
But wait…. Nikki had a picture too… backing out of Artemis’ messages, he clicked on Nikki’s name… and silently screamed.

  
Nikki was completely bare, no hoodie, no pants or boots, and her only covering was the ribbon that was tied around her body. The red ribbon just head her feminine areas, covering her nipples and pussy, but tied her hands around her back and kept her legs spread. A ball gag and blindfold, the red matching the fabric perfectly, completed the look. The mighty demon, tied up and spread just for him… “unwrap me daddy~” the caption read, sending Red into the great pits of hell.

  
Why the fuck was he here in this godforsaken area when he could be with his mates? Hell, he could be in the middle of that…

  
Another picture message appeared after that one, the promise vibration taunting Red further. Well… they had shown him this. What was the worst that could happen?

  
He clicked on the picture.

  
Bound Nikki again appeared on the screen, this time from a different perspective. She was on her stomach, her head turned so they would have been trying to look at the camera had she been able to see…

  
A large grey cock between the cheeks of her ass. “Shall I have a taste before you come home?” Artemis had asked him.

  
Red growled, feeling his lower magic activate. “You guys need to stop teasing me so much…” He said the screen. “Otherwise you’ll be in for a very bad time when you come back.” The member straining his shorts, said otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do be sure to leave a kudos and comment and check out the rest of my work


End file.
